


That Mask Isn’t Hiding Anything

by ClothesBeam



Series: It's Mutual [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn's body language is so expressive that Deathsaurus isn't sure why he bothers to wear the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mask Isn’t Hiding Anything

Deathsaurus was good at interpreting body language. As a fighter who preferred close quarters combat, being able to predict the movements and intentions of those around him was essential. On top of that, his beast mode gave him far more insight than merely spotting aggression or lack of it, as others seemed to assume. He liked to brag that he could tell how empty a mech’s fuel tanks were from the angle of their shoulders alone.

Tarn seemed to think the mask separated him from the outside world, but frankly, Deathsaurus’ expertise wasn’t even required to read him. Any fool with functioning optics – and even those without, as his team member choice seemed to indicate – could tell what mood he was in from the other side of the Warworld.

There was a reason they had warmed to each other so quickly. After the initial explosives awkwardness, it hadn’t taken him long to figure out that Tarn was actually being honest. And it was a real relief that none of his crew were going to be talked to death. While he was fine to stand and fight a group as notorious as the DJD, there was no way they could’ve done it without losses.

Even so, the thought that Tarn could change his mind at any time gave him the shivers like nothing else. If not because of his own potential fate, then because of his crewmates’.

While Deathsaurus had been built for a leadership role like this one, he was still relatively young and hardly universe-weary. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t smart enough to recognise and acknowledge his inexperience, nor was he too prideful to learn from others. Once they’d set things straight, he hadn’t minded submitting to a new leader.

And now he was here, he’d do whatever was necessary to curry Tarn’s favour. Though he didn’t think that would be too difficult as long as their goals aligned. Still, it was his responsibility to monitor the situation.

“It looks as though we will soon be ready to make our quantum jump to the Necrobot’s world,” Tarn immediately began when Deathsaurus stepped into his quarters aboard the Peaceful Tyranny.

Tarn’s voice hovered a few notes above deadly today. It had a profound effect on the beast in the back of his mind. The thought of knocking him down and mounting him briefly flickered behind Deathsaurus’ optics before he turned his attention back to the present, and all the wall-mounted corpses that entailed.

“I’m surprised there were any Autobots foolhardy enough to try and make a deal with us.”

“I’ve never understood their propensity for believing everything I say,” Tarn agreed.

Deathsaurus thought that he would not be against being mounted _by_ him, either. “Well, it makes it difficult for us to work together if you’re saying you can’t be trusted at all,” he added in an attempt to distract himself from his inappropriate thoughts. That was probably a bad idea given it was the kind of statement that would require an answer in _that voice_.

“I think you will find different rules apply when you are working for, and not against, me,” he replied smoothly. “I doubt there’s anything I can do to prove it now, though.”

Well, it wasn’t like Deathsaurus didn’t like these games. “Show me what’s under the mask.”

Tarn’s posture stiffened, and he became as much of a blank slate as was possible for him. Now, if he was like this all the time, the mask might actually do some good. As things were, Deathsaurus could practically taste his rage.

“No.”

The notes thrummed almost dangerously low, but Deathsaurus only smiled. “Oh come on, how about just halfway? You can choose which half,” he added lightly.

The suggestion seemed to calm him a little. “Then use this as an opportunity to see that I trust you,” Tarn said as he reached up to release the edges of the mask.

The meaning of his words soon became clear when he slid the mask upwards. His mouth was visible, but he was now blind because of the displaced eyeholes. Deathsaurus stepped forward, his movements clearly audible, and was impressed when Tarn didn’t immediately snap it back into place.

He reached up and carefully rested a pointed finger against his bottom lip. His grimace was incredibly expressive, even more so than his body language. Perhaps the mask did serve a purpose.

“Thank you.” Deathsaurus withdrew his touch when he saw Tarn’s hand tremble. “Well, come on. You’re not _un_ pleasant.”

He couldn’t quite believe it when he saw Tarn hesitate slightly, looking a little nervous. “Nor you,” he muttered as he clicked the mask back into place.

Pleasantly surprised, Deathsaurus grinned. But, business always came before. “Now, what was it you said about the Necrobot’s access to shielding?”


End file.
